Ghost of the Future
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: In time some line are so dark. They have to be stop from even being possible. Lucky for Danny his kid are come to stop one future.Danny x baby mamas
1. Chapter 1

**By the way your moms.**

_Ok here the set up my starts in a time line were ghost (good one at lest)are living in Amity Guys in withered shut Colcwork and Danny are dabble for the most part this is about his kids that are...Well you'll see. Anyway time to get go ghost._

**[In Princess Dorothea Kingdom.]**

It was a peaceful day Dora was enjoy the handy work of some of her made a tapestry for the Sean ad annuity of Dora and Danny freed the kingdom from her evil bother. she was great past year after saving the world. Had many great Aminy park welcoming ghost. throw thanks to her job as Queen she could not enjoy also miss seeing her frist knight and consorts.(Danny,Tucker and Sam). The last she saw of them was when he asked her if she wanted to be one of the gosht to live in the Amity part of a plan to show not all gosht are bad.

She knew he asked a few other that he trusted.(short list I know) Kitty after braking up with 13 for real this time .Moved into Phantom Gate the apartments made for the humans and ghost then that she had no clue who ells lived their. She headed to her room thinking of maybe paying her friends a visit when a hood figure appeared before what look like Danny's thermos sucked her up .Just as a maid came down the same hall locking eye with they told her to Tell Find Danny Phantom if they wish for the safe return of their Queen a it turned into mist.

**(some time later)**

' Ow my head were am I? 'well Princess you not in you castle seizing tea' Ember be nice it not like she the one holding us.'Kitty, Ember your here too? Any clue as to whats going on at all? Not one bit. we got garbed sitting around My apartment .'And now we are here and i do not have my guitar. 'She gets crabby when she does not have it for to long.'I do not! If you three are done It be for the best if you head to the next looked to the creep that sucked her into thrmus. I.I think not you going to let us out before I... She reached for her neackless but it was I said next room.

**(Next room over)**

They waked into the room to see a big screen t.v ,hottie,and many other also saw seven people that they knew very well. Jazz,Star,Sam Paulina,Tucker Désirée,and Valerie. 'Well that just great more people I can't stand. "Now we just need the Dipstick to show up."Paulina I hope he show up soon."Being here great but the whole lazer point kills most of the fun." Dora chimed in looking at the others."Did anyone ask the creepy guy why he kidnapped us?Or try to wish us out?They all looked he up and down as if she was crazy."Kitty looked her in the eyes."I doubt we could just say hey guy who took us! Why you kidnap us and they wished we could not wish ours selves out. To be far If you asked. A figure walked into the room."she is right that would be my that time everyone got the aide to charge they heard the sound of Lazers charging." Now then everyone have a set.

**(After everyone was comfy.)**

"All right I cut right to it me and my pal up on the cat walk are robots made 6 years in the future by Tucker and Valerie." Wait what ! Everyone was shocked but Tucker who yelled sweet! Forcing every one to look at him funny."We were sent back by our charges."Who are coming to stop a few crazy ex guy in Withe and Freak-show."All right then what the hack with kidnapping us?Well they coming to waste all of you and use what life to make an and Dora looked at Ember and said."Well being lock in this swanky clue house does seem so bad hu Ember?"Sam cut in now feeling safer." You said the Ex-GIW and just who are your changes. Well Well in a few weeks the fentons take over thanks to the program let ghost live in town.

A Tech heads and very pissed off cleaner teams took off and hunted ghost who are not evil."They even made 7 super hunters to take out almost anythng."One way or a nather."As for who 6 of the super hunters who so happen to be."The kids of Ember,Kitty,You miss Sam,Queen Dora,Paulina and Désirée."The named woman shut down all thinking.(They think of doing the deed with Danny.)Jazz had an unhappy look as she said asked why."before you flip out or start ruling .There where made from D.N.A and the rested women after he was kill. "How did he did Danny you know?Well miss Kitty They used,Ember,her majesty,and Desiree as let you go so he know were to find my makes and Star took down the sickly out know hack this blow up that before running away."um wait how did I help?Well miss Star you the only person carry aloft to fly untested Fenton tech.

"Wow that so cool Star I wonder what I do four a living? "I was got to that miss ,Sam,Jazz and Danny made up the ground anything that killed people? No all the army were all Paulina you became almost as good a shoot as (Danny's mom.).Wait she as good as my mom that is scary!"Ya She almost took my head off that time me and Kitty and spectra too over the town." getting back to what I was were captured and broke free in under a before they got your D.N. freed the other .You found to lab freeing Danny.A remote consoled bot fire a blood blossom round to his was gone before he hit the also took a tank holding one of the found the other six The all appeared to be about 10 year got them out and burn the place down and started hunting The rouges tell you were locked nothing that would stick but It get you all away from the kids."So we have Danny's kid and they on the way most likely having an army following them? "Yes that a bout and The last child who also the most powerful is going to be in the for front. "That just F..."I hate to end your rant the kid are coming they have followers. Everyone in a dark tone put on a sad face saying great.

End for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Your What!?

so you know for later the kids and daughter

Sam=Flora ,Ember=Smoke,Paulina,= Lilith,Kitty=Jinx Desiree=Mirage Dora=Ysabella. The last kid a guy I still think of a name.(I'll get back to you with it)

[Six years in the future whats lift of Fenton works]

"Okay is everything set for the trip?Not yet we still need the other part of the item and the others."Good then I'll sended out the Bill and will to get ready for raised her hands opening a portal sending to robots into it. "Hay We're back and we have guests! "You three took your time coming back."Well you know we had to stop for a few things."Ya we also have cake"!And I saw a Ruby choker in a blown up a store.I just had to grab."Lill,Izzy ,Flora if you all were not my sisters and part of the worlds last hope. I would kill all of you all."I doubt that. Smoke and Mirage would stop you Jinx and you love to much."Will you Just get in the ship so we can get the plan moving."What ever you say Miss". "Whatever Bossy pants(all three at once).Smoke started the ship and ready it guns. " lets hope the plan work out the way we hoped.

[Over a radio contact close to fenton works]

"Sir We have movement in the north part of the trashed part of the city!" I request subject 7 and Handler Walker for cap team."Granted agent Snow." Keep up the good work and You may even get the bomb carol off. Stall the targets back will get there in 1 min." Yes sir understood. agent took off in to the air coming to a stop on the hood of the ship with weapons drawn."How it going girl I bet you missed me?[ With Walker and Subject 7.] "Okay scum it time to collect the prisoners".I'm only going to say this once no funny stuff.I um like the others do not care if they comeback in one piece. As for you I would make my afterlife to end you. As the two made it to the location they found The Agent fallowing the targets into a ship was in bad shape but was still fly."Looks like we have runs after them you scum". They flow top speed catching up to the wrecked ship over the park fallowed by drones."Hmm looks like one of they can make a portal from place to place".Going to have to add that to the report.

[6 years in the past the same park.]

"Man can to day get worse? Tucker and every female I know short of my mom gone missing.I know if I say that phrase it going to go down hill.'I doubt it could get any worse.'Danny looked at the peaceful a ship with three ghost flying after it crash next to the lake."Really life your not even letting me think it now!" He flow to save who ever was in the saw some drones pull six girl out the ship They all looked he got closer he saw Walker with a remote ready to use wanting to let Walker have any fun Danny shot an ice beam frizzling the remote in a block of ice."Hay Walker how bout you make like your remote and freeze?"What in the ghost zone It can't be!"What's wrong you look more clueless then I do when it comes to girls. Those little brats must have tried to run to the past."Did you just say past Walker.'This can only head to something crazy. Agent ,7 the targets then get ready to move out!

The Agent ready her weapon and 7 smiled got ready to fight when the six robot fire on Walker a log with the Agent. He fell to the ground .Subject 7 forced all him power and ghostly wailed Walker to dust before passing out."Um can someone tell me whats going on robots drop the girls."Okay Mirage you can drop the illusion she did Danny came face to face with the faces of the girls. "Oh my god this is so cool we flouting face to face with our dream come true."Wait what?"Ya this is going to be a shock but what she said right we your count the agent girl. And before you zap out we need to go talk to our 's mind snapped by this point and he fainted."So who going to carry dad to the base? "this makes me wounder how our are moms going to react to meeting us."5 bucks Mama E get that twich like when Tucker dropped cheeses on her new flow with the gear,Dad and bother all the way to the base hold the others.

End Chap!

Okay I'm done for now so next time I going to post bios for my ocs and some other stuff you hinting to what going to happen


	3. Chapter 3

**Bios for the Phantom kids.**

_**This well help get a feel for each also shows how they like thier mom or how umalike.**_

Names:

**Flora .Fenton Mansoin: **

Mother: Samantha "Sam" Manson

Gender:Female

Species:Hybir

Age:looks 14, real age 6 years old.

Hair color: blound

Eye color: Violet

Info:Unlike her mother Flora is seemingly girly .She often wears dress with flowers , or chains on them.A deep love for all that shines and the wild. She has a Queen B out look when dealing white other grils yet never turns down a change to be one of the has all her mother's powers from contol over plants,She can speak to them as also can make it rain when 100% foced on natular.

**Smoke, Phatom McLain**

Mother: Ember McLain

Gender:Female

Species:Hybir

Age:looks 14, real age 6 years old.

Hair color: Fire Red

Eye color: Green

Info:A shy girl as long as she has her glass seen a wallflower reading. Becomes a super nova when in the spot light. She waers a long sweater the covers her pop star loves book and anything dealing whie has her mom's flame power along with her dad's ice also has power over sound.

**Lilith,Morealue Fenton**

Mother:Paulina Morealus

Gender:Female

Species:Hybir

Age:14, real age 6 years old and 9 mintes old

Hair color:White

Eye color: Blue

Info:A Goth Queen B .She has Sam sytle and her mother's and She alway clashing with her sister Flora over a Queen B for good use her looks to make guys help the do any thing for powers reflct her normal can brain wash people into fight for a realy used from turning her into the hot gril monster of any guy nightmares.(like I'm the only one that haw one.)

**Jinx Fenton**

Mother: Kitty

Gender:female

Species:Hybir

Age:looks 13 really 6

Hair color: Green

Eye color: blood Red

Info:Out of all pf the kids she the most normal.A hopless romatic like her has one little hitch in her peronlty her borther complex. much like her sisters she love her bother some joke she loves him to much. She has Kitty kiss off power That work on also has a nack for making clone.

**Mirage Genie Fenton**

Mother:Desiree

Gender:femla

Species:Hybir

Age: 16 look really 6

Hair color: white and black

Eye color: Golden brown

Info:Unlike the others Mirage had her power changed by her bother one of the few time he even wish gave her the power to heal her self and other and the power make wepons out of enargy (she a real scraper).She soft spoken but poeple leson when she take after her mother in the best ways alnost passing for a shorter twin.

**Ysabella Mattingly Fenton**

Mother:Princess Dorathea Mattingly

Gender:Female

Species:Hybir

Age:15 look really 6

Hair color: drity blound

Eye color: blue

Info:She a bit of a mess as far a being a Princess her sister and borther she has to take over a kingdom one like doing thing her own mean punch the problem in the face or burning Dragon form is the same as her the hands down strungest in stranth mizu

Damien Fenton

Gender:Male

Species:hybrid

Age:Looks 16 real age 6 years old

Hair color:white/ black in ghost from

Eye color:green/blue ghost from

Info:A man of well no words. Make into a hit man by the rouge G.I. own mind keeps him from has all of Danny's use a sword mix with his see his sisters as his only reason for close of witch being the only one to ever hear him speak. He a monster in a fight but a push over when it comes any take the role as the oldest.

Mizu Frost

Gender:female

Species:Snow woman

Age:Looks 117

Hair color: Black and pink

Eye color:snow White

Info: She a hot headed snow girl who was forced to work for costed the Phantoms girls to she returned home she was disowned by her clan's leader and was put to was saved by Damien after he ((took care of the leader)).It earrend him three things His sword,her clan and after a riged game Mizu as one of three bride candets.

_**Okay so that all my Ocs I hope you like them.**_


	4. Chapter 4

We have gifts and OK family members.

Hi my peeps it Family time for the Phantom will get crazy this time. As each mom meets the kids.I'm going to cheat a little... Well a lot for this part with. Now the funny stuff enjoy.

[With Mirage,Ysabella, Lilith,Mizu,Damien and Danny]

"I'm starting to think I the men in our family have a part of their mind making them faint when it time for hard work needs to be done."Mizu we flying for 6 mins I would like for you stop talking for at lest the 7 the mins." Or I will beat you over the head with my dad Got it!"Your so angry if you keep it up your going to freak out your Moms and Dad Izzy." Mizu be quiet you just making them more antsy"I'm just saying the truth Mirage, but if you let me carry Damien." Lilith shouted. "No you just keep carrying the box of crap that may blow up!" "wait it may what?"I should have stayed with the others and clean up the mess!" The others yelled together. What does that mean Marriage! Then soon saw prayed to get to their decision. In hope to sometime with family that was not each other.

[With Jinx,Smock,Flora cleaning up the park]

"Smock Are you done melting that junk down yet I want to be their when Dad wakes up."I would work faster it you go bug Flora Jinx." Jinx looked over a flora using her power to fix the damaged landscape and land was fix before plant works she made to had a cleaned any trash or wreckage and tossed it into the heap Smock was melting keep anything that could be of help sooner or later. Jinx soon lost any will to wait."Ok I'm bored so I time to speed things up."You are not plan what I hope your not thinking?"Flora chimed in."No just no not after the last time you use that power."Hay I rock using my portal power!"Ya right let look back on last time and I was in a rush to meet Damien." When you ported all of our underwear all over downtown!"That was one little time I messed up."The other two girl looked frowned at their sister. As they thought about the panty down pore as the news called it.(Far from the oddest thing seen in the town).Unknown to them she already sent the useless melt to the jack yard.(Safely)When then noticed it was gone then huffed and shocks their heads."Okay now that all done let port to our moms and dad no.."Hell no you little pest! Flora wrapped her in vines an Smocked picked her up as they head to the meeting point by flying.

After they all of them arrived. They then headed in to only be met by faces filled with mixed of them had shock and fear others had pride and a bit sick. The room was filled with a painful quite. It was broken when Danny and Damien started to come to. He looked around see all eyes on him."I wish I known what's going on.(hay someone use their head)"So you wish it so shell it be!"In a flash Danny was shown every thing from the names of his kids to the face he dead in their time. The last thing was the plan they have to stop the RGIW. Danny blinked now knowing just how bad thing could or would get. He open his mouth and said two first one was for their mom's and dads know all this and would not try to kill next one was for Danni was there with them. When she poofed in he took Damien to the side to have a one sided talk.

End for now. Because I have writers block.


	5. Chapter 5

**We have no plan just like dad.**

_**Hi my peeps it Family time for the Phantom will get crazy this time. As each mom meets the kids.I'm going to tell you now it a short chapter this round.I just getting the rust off. Now the funny stuff enjoy.**_

**[With Damien and Danny]**

Damien look at Danny as he rocked back and forth as he reads the run down of the future his kids came had a lost look as if he was sitting in a room with a shark bomb.(rusty can't think of a better thing.) Thinks to Danny's shifting face Damien was unsure how Danny is taking to a few more pages Danny was ready for the real awkward Father Son talk."Okay so we know why you guys came back now what the plan?" Damien write his answer and showed Danny. "We'er going to do it the Featon way!" So so going in blindly and hoping we live then?" 'It the way of our father why change it?'"yup your my kid no matter how deep we are in it smart mouth is our top weapon."They both grinned knowing they full of Father son moment was killed by the sound of the woman trying to kill each other."Damien asked if they should fly somewhere or try to stop pulled out a coin a said head we go tails we head into pain.

**[In the living room that holding the cat-fight.]**

Phantom and son walked in with Danny mumbling stupid coin. The fact their was a fight was not a shock but who(well one of them at lest.)Sam and her daughter try to kill each other. Danny ask Ember who look to be taking bet on what happen in the short time him and Damien were gone? Ember smiled as she grab a ten from Tucker."Well Baby pop Goth girl a her little girl got into. ?"When she called her on being a run of the mill reach girl rebelling by dressing far from her family's norm."The two men made a face that show pure fear. (Well she is just say people) They both knew they should stop the fight but also knew how crazy both of them got the best and safes idea (for them) He jotted down the word made sure only that Danny knowing the other would be unwilling to let it end peacefully (money on the line.) Both there eye turned ice blue putting both girls in a set of ice cuffs on both hands and but Kitty wined at the fights end handing her all the money."See I told you they both got iced and now mama buying a new outfit. Danny just sat down thinking the day could not get anymore crazy when the Parent blasted their way into the room.."I just had to open my mouth."

_**Well that all for now sorry it a bit wonk.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Frist Day of school. (Flora, Smoke and Jinx)

It's been one week …Never mind no time for 90s songs. It only time for a run down.

[Last week]

Danny now has everyone's family working together to stop the dark future. With only two to seven fight happening also Sam's and Palma's dads didn't go after Danny. They just dotted over their grandkid. Jack and Maddie were mad about not the knowing about Dani their first grandkid. (going comic book law for a younger altered clones.) After a long talk a plan was make to help plan for the unknown. They also made plans to send the kids to school. Too make it easier to watch them. Slitting up they headed to their home to get to know each other better.

(Manson mansion one week later.)

Sam got up her normal dark and broody way. After getting ready. She heads to wake up her kid. "Flora wake up before my parents try to drive us to school. Sam open the door to see her little girls dark pink and ash gray room. Flowers skulls and family picture all over the creepy clean room. She picked up the smell of bacon. (turkey bacon they are Jewish after all.) Heading to the source of the smell she saw her umber lady like daughter wolfing down meaty food like a beast. "HI mom" Was said as the beast she was lady like once more. "So you eat meet Hu?" yup. "was the flat answer. "So You're not a vegetation like I am?" Nope I used my own person speech. "Also I'm not a stereo type like you." (shoots fired) "What does that mean? "Mom you're a rich arise that dress in dark outfits, boycotts anything your views see as wrong trying to be like you Parents. "Sam eye started to twitch. "They do the same thing you're only being more like them." So in short your one big str…" Flora was cut off by Sam diving at her. They brawled tell four new people came in the room. Flora being one of the. Sam's parent asks at the same time. "What in the dickens is going on? Look to their super powered grandkid. "My plant clone must have gone bad" It happens sometimes; I should really stop using roses. Flora snapped turning the rose into a normal one. Sam after a bit of a rest pick up the rose and bite its bud off in quite rage.

[On the corner of Elinor and Raven Kitty, Ember, Jinx and Smoke waited for the bus.]

"Mom could you stop?" I know your names Kitty but I'm not a kitten that need griming!" Ember and Smoke giggled. Kitty backed off blushing. "Sorry mom reflex Jinx. Ember picked this time to chime in." Wow kitty going for mom of the year hu?" Let not go their Ember I know before Damien lift and stay with us you sang him to sleep when he could not sleep. "What I have no clue what you're talking about! "Kitty pulled out a phone and hit play starting a soothing song. Ember's voice rang out only to be stopped by a blue fireball. "Wow Ember looks like you're going to need a new phone. "Ember was at a lost when smoke spoke asking Jinx." Um not that I'm not enjoying this family time, but why are we waiting for the bus when we can fly? "The other three look at each other be for all of them took off to the school. "Kitty just so you know I'm going to get you back. "Whatever you say Ember." She then took out her phone and Email the video to Danny.

_Okay that a wrap for now next time is I will have the others then The 3 Ds. Later my ninjas._


	7. Chapter 7

How was your morning?

_Sup people I'm here to give a quick little bit for this story so enjoy._

[Paulina's hose 5 am]

Paulina and her daughter both stood in the bathroom in front of a wall leant mirror going over a checklist. Paulina read off the list one by one. "All right let's see Hair?" Perfect as always." Lilith said cheerful." Okay next makeup and weapons?" Set to kill in both meanings mama." Said Lilith as she posed with her fav ecto-blaster. "Last but not least outfits? "Hauntingly stylish as if we could look anything less." Um Sweetie I'm glad we both are ready but what with all the jokes?" I think I get them dad cocky side." He's cute he does it but on you it…" Let me quest out of place? "No they seem to planed honey just let your sassy set them up as they come, not before. "Okay you have a point no more pre-planned comments. The two hugged as they began the two-hour mission of getting ready for school.

[Ghost zone Queen Dora's kingdom]

Dora and Desiree floured throw the Castle chatting about lives. (Well their after-lives more on point.) They found common ground in both having men that costed them pain and how they got passed it. Desiree had her powers give them what they want with 100% more almost killing them. And Dora with Danny's help kicking her brother's butt. (then locking him up never to be seen again) Desiree saw the look in Dora's eyes when she spoke of Phantom and put two and two together. "well it seems as if the fair Princess has a bit of a crash on the ghost boy. "What I have no clue what you mean. "It a plain as dessert sand." Dora failed to not let the genie see her face. It was that moment Desiree just had to mess with her new friend. "So your saying you never dreamed of him sweeping you off your feet and flying off just the two of you?" Not even once. "Was her tuneful retort. (They rode off on a black alocorn.) Oh Then the two of you most of skip too the acts that be unbecoming of a queen then?" That when Dora snapped back face a deep red." It not like you never had dream like that about him. "No I have not." Her grin bugged Dora when an idea hit her. "I Wish you did! "And with no stop in the flow of the world Desiree mind filled with her dream life with Danny. (If was one that got dirty fast.) After that they changed the subject.

The two soon came to the court yard to see two guards trapped butt first into the wall and nine more laid out on the ground. One of the guard in the wall greeted them kindly. Dora feeling unsettled asked if they were under attacks or something. The guard (His name is Phil) quickly told her the princess and her half-sister asked a few guards to help with their morning training. The two then saw Isabella and 4 Mirages (she can use clones) blind fouled standing over the last two guards. The two took the blind fold then wave to their mothers. Before heading off to get ready for school. Both mothers shrugged saying having kid like they have were not in their dreams. As the shared a laughs.


End file.
